1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus, an image displaying method, and an image displaying program for displaying image data in which multifeed is detected by a multifeed detecting function of an image reading apparatus (e.g., a scanner, a copier, and a facsimile).
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image reading apparatus (image scanner apparatus), there is widely used a multifeed detecting function using an ultrasonic sensor that can detect an overlap of papers (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-269241). However, there is a case where the multifeed detecting function erroneously detects a paper with a photo or a sticky note or the like attached thereto as a multifeed.
As means for avoiding this case, United States Patent Application No. 2005/0228535 discloses a technology for previously setting a length with which multifeed detection is disabled through a panel on a scanner before reading is started, and user manual (functional detail) of scanner “DR-X10C” released in home page of canon inc. “http://cweb.canon.jp/manual/dr/pdf/drx10c-usermanua12.pdf” discloses a technology for previously setting a starting position and an ending position at which multifeed detection is disabled through a screen on a personal computer connected to a scanner before reading is started.
In addition, a technology for displaying a multifeed-detected image on a screen and causing an operator to determine whether the image is to be loaded or discarded.
However, according to the conventional technologies, there is a problem that the length and the position to be disabled have to be previously set, and this causes an operator to carry out complicated and troublesome operations for the setting. Moreover, there is another problem that it is difficult for an operator to identify a cause of multifeed error only by images displayed on the screen.